Two Different Worlds Collide
by Alwaysgurl2013
Summary: Every since the show started, I couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if Emma had been adopted by the Mercers and Sutton had been the one that ended up in foster care, so here's my take on it.
1. Chapter 1

Sutton's POV

"Hey Sutton, Mom wants to know if you're almost ready? She has breakfast made and we have to leave for school soon." My adopted sister and best friend Laurel says from my doorway.

"Yes, I'm almost ready, I think." I spin once more in front of my full length mirror, checking that my red knee length dress looks good from all sides. "Hey Laurel, do you still have that bracelet I loaned you a week ago?" I say, peaking my head out of my closet so I could see her.

"The gold and red one?" I nod, smiling. "Yeah, it's in my room. I'll go get it for you if you want to wear it or something."

"Thanks Laurel," I say before turning back towards my mirror as she goes to get it from her room down the hall. I check my curled hair as I think about how grateful I am for what a great family I have. I could have ended up with a lot worse since many kids who get adopted can end up in places that suck compared to mine and they also don't get a caring mom, a dorky but loving dad, and such an awesome sister who they can be best friends with.

"Here Sutton," Laurel pulls me out of my thoughts while handing me the bracelet.

"Thanks. Hey can I get your opinion?" She nods. "Should I skip the jacket or wear it?" I say holding up a tailored jacket with ¾ length sleeves.

"Wear it," She says and after I put on the jacket, slip on some black peep toe pumps, and grab my bag of the day, Laurel and I walk to the kitchen where pancakes and bacon, a first day of school tradition, are waiting for us.

"Good morning!" My mom says as she sets plates down for both of us at the counter.

"Morning Mom." We both say as we sit down.

"Did Dad already leave?" I ask not seeing him around.

"Yes, but he said to tell you both good luck on your first day of school."

"Thanks," Laurel says semi-sarcastically, "Not that Sutton will need it though. She has already had 11 years of straight A's. I doubt this year will be any different." I am about to retort that kindergarten doesn't count as straight A's when my phone chirps at me to alert me of a message from one of my other best friends.

Hey, so swim party my house after school.

Laurel's invited too. Hope to see u both there.

-Char

"Hey Mom, Char just invited Laurel and I to hang out by her pool after school. Is that ok?" I ask.

"Of course, just make sure you both wear sunscreen ok?" She smiles as she says it since we both already do that anyway.

"Of course Mom," I say and Laurel nods.

"We should get going Sutton, or we're going to be late," Laurel points out and I glance at the clock noticing the time.

"Guess you're right." I say as we both pick up our bags. Mom hugs us both goodbye and soon we are out the door and on our way to school in my silver BMW convertible.

Emma's POV

Trying to avoid Travis as much as possible, I leave to go to school early. I stick my laptop in my bag since I want to try to search for anything that might lead me to my birth mom. If I could find her, I might be able to get away from Travis and Clarice. Upon arriving at school, I pulled my laptop out and brought up the pages that I had been to multiple times trying to refine my search. I type in all the information I know into the database, hoping that I might be able to find a child's profile that matches mine, or an adult's search that might match my birth mom's child.

The search engine bings and 2 results are found. Puzzled but hopeful, I click show all results. The first set of info that pops up is my adoption profile. The second is of a girl who looks just like me and her profile fits mine to a T, except for the line that says she has been adopted since she was a baby.

Could I have a twin?


	2. Chapter 2

Sutton's POV

"I can't believe that you and Ethan are still together. It's been what 6 months?" Laurel asks, being the supportive little sister she's always been.

"Eight," I correct her smiling.

"I couldn't believe Mom and Dad were ok with him when he came over to take you on your first date. I swore Dad was going to flip out or something." Laurel says before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well, I guess I could see that," I say after taking a slow drink of my white mocha latte.

"But Dad trust you so I can see why he wouldn't be too upset with his little girl dating a guy who-"

"Laurel," I say raising an eyebrow at what I'm pretty sure she was going to say if I hadn't stopped her.

"What were you going to say this time?" A familiar voice says as a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Just how wonderful you are," I say smiling.

"I can see I'm not needed," Laurel says. "I'll catch you later Sutton."

"Bye Laurel," I say before turning in my boyfriend's arms so that I can see his face. "Hi."

"Hi," He replies before giving me a peck on the lips. "How are you today?"

"Great! I have a feeling that I'm going to ace that calculus test even though our study date contained very little studying," I smile as I speak.

"You always ace your tests. I'm just at the study dates to kiss you," Ethan says and his smile not only gives me support, but makes me smile too. "Want to walk to class together?" I nod and we start down the hall together.

Emma's POV

SUTTON MERCER. I type the name on the site into my Facebook search bar and the profile I find shows my face. I scroll through her pictures and glance at her statuses, since I have nothing better to do after school today anyway.

SUTTON MERCER

Hey Char and Mads, pics are up from the party :D

SUTTON MERCER

Tennis w/ Mom today :D

LAUREL MERCER

Hey Sutton. Got the tickets for you, me, Mads, and Char ;D Im just that cool!

SUTTON MERCER

Hanging out w/ Laurel, Mads, and Char b4 date night with Ethan later :D

Based on the last names and the pictures, I would have to assume that Laurel is Sutton's adoptive sister, but they seem to be as close, "Almost like real sisters," I mutter to myself, jealously since this is my twin after all, not her real sister. I notice that Sutton's info had her phone number. So I click on it and a video call starts up on Skype. When her face pops up, since she had no idea who I was, she looked utterly confused.

"Hello?" She asks calm-ish.

"Hi Sutton. I'm Emma, Emma Becker. I think were twins."


End file.
